rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HalointheSkye/Volume 3 Chapter 10 Teaser - Ack!
*chants*: HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! I've been refreshing the same pages over and over again for the last 5 hours. It's been pretty sad. But hey, at least I finally got to watch the preview! And damn, it's getting hella dark. So let's dig in right away! 1. Holy sh*t, Grimm are actually posing a threat now? ' '''So people are ''actually ''afraid of the Grimm now, because there's a crap ton of them and they're basically running around rampant destroying things. I'm glad to see that the Grimm are actually being seen as a proper threat now rather than being mere animals butchered every time they meet a Huntsmen or a student. Terror and chaos? I love it! On a side note, what ''the hell is this creature? ''It looks like a Beowolf, except it's hella more scarier, and holy crap ''look at the talons. ''Also it has some crazy monster teeth right there and a ''lot of spikes. I'm thinking it's a sort of Beowolf Major. Maybe it is. This got me thinking more about the Grimm. Maybe we'll see some new types of creatures in the attack, and we might even learn more about those giant Goliaths. That would be real cool. 2. ADAM VS BLAKE YES COME ON ' 'Adam is being a dick to the Cafeteria. Seriously though, why? Glynda literally just ''cleaned that whole area up into a neat and tidy place after RWBY and JNPR wrecked it completely, and now you've decided to come in with your little rampage and absolutely KO the place again. Damn. But yessssss, I'm so excited for next episode! Can't wait for some Adam vs Blake interaction. I wonder how Adam will react to Blake being there? He probably doesn't even know that Blake even attends Beacon. I hope he gets his ass kicked somehow. '''3. TORCHWICK WHATCHA DOING' Naw look at Roman, he looks like a little boy playing with his toys. Seriously though, he was skipping ''towards the controls. It made me laugh. We've seen Torchwich obliterate two other Atlesian Airships, and now I'm just hoping that he gets more action. It's made clear that Ironwood ''knows ''that someone has infiltrated one of his ships, even going as far as calling him a "vagabond". That made me snort in even more laughter. Don't ask why I was laughing through this trailer. I think I'm high. I hope we get to see more of Torchwick, and Neo, though. Now that they have access to an Atlesian military aircraft, they could pretty much sabotage the whole fleet. Sounds good to me. '''4. Ironwood and the kids' ' '''So Ironwood has somehow managed to gather all the students (which is great, but how the hell are they going to fight when they're in the sky and the Nevermores are trying to take the stadium down?) and now he's ordering them to either defend their kingdom/school or just save themselves, which sounds ''grand. '' Not surprisingly, he's got quite a team of students. JNPR are there, with Ruby, CFVY, SSSN (although you can't see Sage and Nora, Ironwood's head is in the way) and he's also got Reece and that guy that I can't remember... (Bolin?) And it's Jaune that speaks up for all of them, which I find a little strange, considering he's a first-year student that can't even fight as well compared to the others. I guess his leader qualities are really shining through. Character development, ey! Also what really annoyed me was that Pyrrha wasn't in that shot, even though there's a blank space right next to Jaune where she appears in the next shot that looks at Ironwood from behind. Just a little mistake I caught :) Talking about my best girl... '''5. Uh Pyrrha you okay there?' ' '''Yeah Pyrrha ain't okay. I'd really like to see some of the episode focussing on Pyrrha for a bit - I mean obviously there's a lot going on to fit in, but I want to see Pyrrha's reaction to all this. In this shot, it seems as if she's ''staggering ''around and still in shock. Or she could just be standing up and I could be completely over-analysing everything. Knowing me, I probably am. This left me wondering - who's going to snap her out of this? She's still a dazed state. Me being the hopeless Arkos shipper that I am (sorry kids), I'm ''hoping ''it will be Jaune, but maybe Pyrrha can pick herself up and go. Honestly, I can't predict anything anymore when it comes to Pyrrha. It's so ''infuriating. 6. Ozpin WHAT ARE YOU DOING ''' '''Yah know, I thought we were actually going to see some action from you, you old man. Honestly, what's he doing though? I mean, I kinda feel sorry for him and weep with him about his school, but staring at screens and moping about your failures, is not going to do anything. Hell, even Ironwood is doing more than you are. You better have some good plan up your sleeve, Oz! We do however, get a shot of Cinder overlooking the base of the Beacon Tower. Maybe she wants to hunt down Ozpin? Maybe she wants to get into that elevator to the vault underneath the school and then just take all the powers? Either way, I'm hoping we get to see at least a good fight with Ozpin. Cinder's line, "Do not miss what happens next" made me just start laughing for some unknown reason. It just felt so weird and unnatural, like she was smirking right at me while delivering those lines. Well Cinder, I'm definitely not missing out on this one. Are you hyped? Because I am! Unfortunately, I have a real life that's starting from tomorrow so the next few blogs will be written much later than the episode/preview release. Sorry! What are your thoughts on the next episode? Leave predictions and theories (especially that ''weird ''new Grimm creature) in comments below! See ya in a few days :) Category:Blog posts